The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tears caused by trauma or disease in soft tissue, such as cartilage, ligament, or muscle, can be repaired by suturing. Various repair techniques and devices have been developed for facilitating suturing that include the use of rigid, non-flexible anchors and that are effective for their intended purposes. Nevertheless, there is still a need in the relevant art for tissue repair techniques and associated devices for facilitating suturing without requiring the use of rigid anchors.